Dark Shadows: Season 5
by bloodyrose2014
Summary: With Zila as the new female Dark One it's a race against time to find the one person who can free her from the darkness Merlin. But as time passes Zila embraces her new powers and has no desire to let them go which only fuels Rumple's desire to find Merlin quickly so his beloved wife won't do the same atrocities he has done.
1. The Black Wolf

**Hello my fellow Oncers and Dark Shadows fans!  
Heres is the first chapter of Season 5!  
For those who want to know will Zila be keeping her new magic?The answer is yes she does. I have a plan for Athena and it involves good things for her. Also I will explain later how Zila keeps her dark one powers without completely being evil so be on the lookout for that. I don't own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters they belong to Adam and Eddy!  
Smaug will be back in this season and he belongs to J.R.R. Tolkein. Now enjoy the first chapter of Dark Shadows Season 5!**

 **Rumple's POV**

"How could she be so stupid?!" Regina explained.

"Regina!" David snapped at her.

"But there had to be another way!" Regina yelled out again.

"There wasn't" I told Regina in a firm voice. "Zila had been having visions about this happening and she would not let my daughter succumb to the same fate that my sister did"

Dakota removed her hand from mine and she took her mother's dagger from my grasp.

"There's only one way to find out if she's still here in this world" Dakota stated. "Dark One! With this dagger I command thee! Return!"  
Nothing happened and Dakota shouted again.

"Dark One! Appear!"

Nothing happened again and Dakota turned to us.

"She is not here in this world as I expected the Apprentice will know where she went to"

My daughter had tears slide down her face and I walked over to her. I kissed her forehead and I wiped the tears away before I took her hand into mine and we headed back to Athena's shop where the Apprentice still was. The others followed behind me as I opened the door to my sister's shop and I rushed to the back. The Blue Fairy was watching the old man and she stood up when I entered with my daughter.

"My wife sacrificed herself to save our child from that black cloud of darkness where did it take her?"

When I became the male Dark One after Zozo my powers came to me on the spot so I had no idea where the birth place of all Dark Ones were.

"She is where all darkness is born" the Apprentice replied. "In the Enchanted Forest"

"Can you take us there?" Dakota asked.

"I am too weak now" he then lifted his hand up and a cloud of smoke appeared in his hand. When it cleared a wand was in his grasp.

"This will help it is a gift from the sorcerer from Merlin on the day I became his apprentice in it is all the light magic"

"Can it take us to Zila?" Emma asked.

"Not on its own" the Apprentice answered. "In order to cross realms it must be wielded by as it was forged with both sides of the coin the light and the dark"

The Apprentice gave one last breath before he closed his eyes and he passed away. Dakota carefully took the wand from him and she eyed it.

"I wield both light and dark magic so I should be able to use it"

"Give it a try my jewel" I encouraged.

Dakota nodded as she held the wand up and waved it around but nothing happened.

"I know what I'm doing but I can't open a damn portal" Dakota growled and she handed me the wand.

"Then what are we going to do?" Regina asked.

"As much as I hate to say this dearie I think we need someone wicked"

Regina looked to me in horror.

"No, no, no, not my sister that witch is more than wicked she's deranged"

"My wife is worth the risk" I growled to her. "She sacrificed herself to not only save my daughter but for all of us from being killed from that intense darkness"

"Your sister was also very bloodthirsty" Hook added.

"For once pirate I agree with you my sister was worse than me we have no choice"

"Fine but I will be there when we go see her" Regina stated finally agreeing.

 **Zila's POV**

The last thing I remembered was seeing the pained looks of my husband and daughter when the darkness claimed me in its embrace. Then I was surrounded by darkness and I blacked out for awhile. The next thing I knew sunlight came into sight and I saw that I was in the middle of the woods. I sensed that I was in the Enchanted Forest and I pulled off the hood of the cloak I wore. I looked down to see that I was wearing a gray dress that had straps on the shoulders and a black cape. I wore black fingerless gloves on my hands and my hair was wet as though I had a shower. Even now I felt my new power surging through my veins and my god it felt amazing even though I didn't want to admit that. Suddenly whistling got my attention and I shouted out.

"Who's there?!"

I turned around to see who had been whistling and I saw Athena. Athena as the female Dark One. She wore her black strapless dress with the red train flowing behind her. She had that same green gold skin and she looked amused to see me.

"You" I began. "You're supposed to be in Storybrooke in a coma"

Athena chuckled before stating.

"Yes I am or rather she is"

"Who are you then?" I demanded.

"I am many things" Athena replied to me. "I'm the voice in your head the Dark Ones powers inside you inside all the Dark Ones"  
She walked over to me and continued talking.

"Athena and Rumplestiltskin were one of many perhaps I can be another? How about Gorgon the Invincible?"

Athena suddenly changed into some warthog creature breathing out fire and I turned away.

"Knock it off!" I snapped.

"Yes it's probably easier this way" Athena stated reverting back to her original state. I sighed before I started to walk and I noticed I wore black boots underneath my dress. "Now are you ready to begin?"

"Begin what?" I asked Athena.

"Well learning on how to be a Dark One of course" Athena answered. "Think of me as your guide but only until you learned to embrace your powers"

"I will never embrace the darkness that has taken enroot in me"

"Ahhh but they all say that" Athena replied with a chuckle. "Everyone who emerges from this well enjoys the taste too much the only way to stop is to be stopped this is the fate of all Dark Ones"

"Well f**k fate if my mate was able to love me while being a Dark One himself than I can handle it" I growled before I walked off having enough of Athena's babbling. "You can't just walk away from it"

Athena appeared in front of me again.

"I'm in the Enchanted Forest which means Merlin can't be far from here and the Apprentice said that Merlin can destroy the darkness and I'm going to find him"

"Merlin you mean me?"

"No I won't be like all of you!" I snapped. "I won't hurt the people I love the same people who love me"

I then walked past her determined to find Merlin. However the spirit of Athena was correct. I was already in love with my newfound power and I wasn't sure I wanted to give it up for good. I heard a cart nearby and I ran after the sound and I found a merchant pushing a cart full of goods.

"Hey!" I shouted running over to him. He didn't hear me at first but when I shouted again he turned around. "Thanks for stopping I need directions to Camelot do you know the way?"

"Of course it will only cost you two pieces of silver" the merchant stated.

"Um I don't have that" I told him.

"Three pieces now"

"I'm in a hurry"

"Four"

"Just tell me!" I snapped and the merchant suddenly started to choke. He was being levitated in the air holding his throat.

"What the hell?" I asked to myself.

"What are you doing?" the merchant asked me.

"I'm sorry but I'm not doing anything"

"But of course you are" Athena said appearing next to me.

I looked down in horror to see my hand had been out and I was the one who was using my new powers to choke this poor man. Quickly I released him and he fell to the ground. I rushed over to him to make sure he was alright. He backed away in fear.

"I'm not going to hurt you I have new magic that I just obtained and I can't control it yet" I explained to the merchant.

"Okay" the merchant replied as I helped him to his feet.

I conjured four pieces of silver and I handed them over to him.

"I hope that makes up for trying to hurt you"

"It does but I would suggest learning to control your powers miss best of luck"

I nodded as the merchant picked up his cart and he walked off.

"So did you enjoy it your first taste of darkness?" Athena inquired.

"F**k off" I growled. "I almost killed that man"

 **Storybrooke**

 **Rumple's POV**

Seeing Zelena had been a waste of time as I expected it would be. According to the witch in order to open a portal something important to Zila an object could open it. Zelena also tried bribe her sister in freeing her but my former student refused. For now I let Regina hold on to the wand. I stroked my sister's face and she was sound asleep on the cot in the back of my shop.

"No change then?" Dakota asked coming into the office with the Blue Fairy.

"No" I answered.

"You should help the others to find your wife Rumple" the Blue Fairy suggested.

"I know but I can't just leave my sister here knowing she might die" I pointed out.

Dakota smirked as the Blue Fairy used her wand to conjure an hour glass. The sand in the glass wasn't moving and Blue handed it over to me.

"As long as the sand doesn't reach the bottom Athena will live"

I nodded a thanks to the fairy and took the hour glass from her. She then excused herself leaving me alone with my unconscious sister and daughter.

"She'll be alright Dad I've seen it" Dakota reassured me.

"Not all visions come to pass my jewel" I told her placing a hand against her face. "But I believe you are right now let's go find your mother"

 **Enchanted Forest  
Zila's POV**

"Leave me alone Athena I don't need you" I told Athena's spirit as I continued walking.

"That maple tree ahead we've passed it three times already you're going around in circles"

I swore knowing she was right.

"Now I can help you if you let me"

"I'm not going to use my dark magic" I told Athena in a firm voice.

"I didn't say to use magic if you want to find Merlin just ask and find him you shall"

I stopped and turned to her.

"How do I find Merlin?" I inquired.

"I'm glad you asked" Athena started. "There's a magical force that can lead you where you need to be now if you allow me I can show you where to find it"

"Continue"

"Excellent imagine a mirrored lake a tall tree with low hanging branches that loom over it above it a beautiful blue sky now picture it in your mind's eye"

"Oh I got in my mind" I replied.

The next thing that happened I was at said location.

"Damn I said no dark magic Athena!" I snapped as Athena's spirit appeared next to me.

"Sorry dear one but congratulations on your first magical transportation"

"Oh please" I growled. "Just go away you're annoying the hell out of me anyway"

"Oh I don't think you want that look ahead"

Athena nodded ahead and I looked to see what she was referring to. A blue ghost like object shot past us.

"The Will-O-The-Wisp if you want to find Merlin I would catch it"

"Please I can run faster than any human" I stated before I took off running after the wisp. I continued running after the blue spirit thing when someone underneath a hood came out of nowhere and snagged the wisp into her hand putting it in her bag.

"Hey! I need that!" I shouted. The woman didn't hear me. Swearing I used my magic to make her fall to the ground and I rushed forward ready to take the wisp from her. The woman stood up and her hood came off revealing fiery red hair. She held a bow with an arrow on it pointed at me.

"Back off lassie"

The woman had an Scootish accent and my eyes widened.

"My aim is true don't test me"

"Well I'm like you I'm a former general" I told her. To prove my point I summoned a small katana and I held it up ready to use it if necessary. "I wasn't trying to hurt you"

"And you think that was a wee ole magical love tap?" the woman asked. "Well I met my share of witches I know when I see one witch"

"I'm not a witch I just have dark magic that I had no choice but to obtain" I explained.

"And you want rid of it?" she asked.

"If that is even possible" I answered. "And I need the wisp but if you need it you can take it I will find another way"

"You can't do that!" Athena snapped.

I ignored her and the woman before me eyed me a second before her eyes went wide.

"Oh my gods I don't believe my eyes your Zila Night"

"You heard of me?" I asked.

"Aye you're my idol" the red head continued. "Because of you I was inspired to become the warrior I am today"

"Isn't that sweet break her neck" Athena suggested.

Again I ignored her comment and I blushed.

"What else have you heard about me?"

"Well I heard you managed to get the male Dark One to fall in love with you and married him along with earning the trust of the feared Smaug"

I smirked this young woman was feisty like I was when I was younger.

"What is your name?"

"I'm Merida the heir to the kingdom of DunBroch"

"I've heard of DunBroch it's a beautiful land but why need the wisp?"

"Because the other clans think a woman shouldn't rule and they took my brothers"

That got me to swear and Merida laughed.

"I also heard your language is not very lady like"

"That is also true" I chuckled. "You keep the wisp since your brother's lives are at stake I have a sister myself and she's important to me"

"You have my thanks where is it you wanted to go?" Merida inquired.

"Camelot"

"Well in your luck I know where it is"

"Sweet!" I exclaimed. "Can you point me in the right direction?"

"Aye since you let me have the wisp consider it my gratitude if we start now by tomorrow morning you'll get to Camelot"

"Thank you"

Merida smiled before she put her bow back down and she started to walk ahead.

"Why not kill her?" Athena demanded.

"Because I'm not bloodthirsty like other Dark Ones are so go away" I told her before I followed after Merida. We traveled until the princess tripped over a rock and I suggested we make camp till the morning. I shifted to my wolf form and brought down a doe for our dinner. The two of us then prepared the meat before we ate it. The meat from the doe made us both full and we fell asleep. I had heard Dark Ones didn't need sleep but Rumple and Athena never had problems with it. I don't know what time it was but something made me wake up and I growled because it was still night and I didn't like being awoken when I craved my sleep.

"Can't sleep?" I jumped when Athena's spirit appeared next to me. "Worry not Dark Ones don't need it"

"Will you leave me alone?" I growled to her. I turned over to my other side and again Athena's spirit was already there. "Perhaps you should acquire another hobby to occupy your mind when you start doing dark things"

"In case you haven't noticed smart ass I didn't harm Merida when she took the Wisp and she knows the way to Camelot"

"Then she lied to you sister, she is from DunBroch and is not familiar with this land, she only told you she would lead you to Camelot is because so you would spare her and the Wisp isn't some toy she can't just give it to you the person who whispers to it becomes its owner forever"

"So if she uses it I can't find Merlin" I muttered.

"Not while her heart beats" Athena sneered.

"I'm not going to kill her or anyone else so f**k off" I snapped at Athena before I fell asleep again.

 **Storybrooke  
Rumple's POV**

"You let her out?!" Regina snapped at Hook. I only rolled my eyes in annoyance because we were no closer to opening a portal with the wand and I was losing my patience as was my daughter. "You moron"

"Watch it your majesty at least I'm trying do something to save Zila"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Regina demanded.

"Maybe you like being with Henry alone maybe you like not having Zila around"

"Hey stop!" Emma interrupted coming between the pirate and my former student. "It won't do any good when you two are arguing"

"Thank you Ms. Swan" I said to the Savior. "I was about to cease their bickering anyway"

"Dad" Dakota warned me with a growl.

Belle came into the office with Gabriel behind her.

"Rumple is it true did Zila become the?"

"Yes dearie she became Athena's successor she knows wields the same power I do" I answered.

"Where is she now?" Gabriel demanded as he clutched his wife's hand.

"In the Enchanted Forest where all Dark Ones are born" Dakota answered. "And because of Hook here Zelena is out of her cage"

"You did what?!" Belle and Gabriel exclaimed turning to the pirate.

"Enough!" Snow shouted. "Every moment we waste here is another that is being wasted on not finding Zila, like Emma she helped unite us all, she is just as important and that is exactly how we are going to remain come hell or high water we are going to put our nonsense aside and find Zila"

"Where would Zelena go first" I asked Regina. Her face paled in horror as though to answer me.

"I know exactly where or more accurately who she's after"

As though to she was taunting us Regina's phone chimed and Regina looked at the text.

"Damn it she already has Robin, Zelena is demanding we meet her on Main Street in front of the clock tower"

"Then let's get this over with then I suggest all you hang on" Dakota added before she used her magic to transport us out of the Regina's office and we appeared in front of Robin and Zelena. Robin was being held in place by some spell Zelena was using thanks to her cuff being off of her.

"Hello Sis I see you fixed the clock it would a shame to break it again" Zelena sneered. "Although it might be fun to see Robin fly like one of his arrows"

"You lay another finger on him"

"Oh I'm not here to hurt Robin" Zelena interrupted. "I'm here to trade him for the Apprentice's Wand"

Dakota snarled and I grabbed her hand to prevent her from trying to do anything foolish. I sensed Regina had a plan up her sleeve and I trusted her judgment.

"The hell you want with this?" Regina asked giving the wand a quick look.

"I am tired of losing to you, you continue to get everything now I have someone" Zelena touched her stomach where her unborn child resided. "To love me and only me you see this is my future and I'm not letting anyone take it from me or turn it against me so I'm going as far away from you and Robin as possible over the rainbow where you can't follow"

"Back to Oz?" Regina asked.

"I may have been feared and despised there but at least I was free and in control" Zelena then turned to Robin. "So if you want your forest smelling boyfriend to live through today you will hand over that wand"

"Don't even do it" Hook said.

"Don't Regina" Snow added.

"I have to" Regina replied and Zelena laughed as Regina handed the wand over to her. The spell from Robin broke and he gasped for air and Regina help bring him away from his kidnapper. Zelena smirked before she pulled out necklace that contained the clover from Oz she used for her glamour spell. Zelena taunted Regina before waving the wand around her necklace it glowed green and Zelena turned around and pointed the wand behind her and a flash of green light shot out of the tip of the wand. In the distance a tornado started to form and the wand suddenly sent a shockwave through Zelena causing her to gasp for air. Regina walked over to her sister and placed the magic cuff back onto her wrist as David went over to contain the witch and she took the wand from her sister's grasp.

"What the hell happened?" I asked Regina.

"What happened is I'm not stupid" Regina answered as she looked back to Zelena. "I knew you could open that portal but I also know it would weaken you so there is one thing our family does well sis and that's exploit pain and we're going to take your portal but we're not taking it to Oz" Regina then turned to me and Dakota. "We're taking it to Zila"

 **Enchanted Forest  
Zila's POV**

I swear my appetite increased the moment I became the new female Dark One because when I woke the need to hunt again overtook my instincts. I made a quick kill of some fish from a nearby stream and ate them quickly before I returned to my human form making my way back to camp. However when I returned I noticed Merida was gone, she had been there when I left to go hunting.

"Damn it" I muttered. "This can't be happening"

"Oh but it is"

I whirled to see Athena leaning against the tree looking amused.

"Where did she go?" I demanded from her.

"Doing what you should be doing taking care of herself if she gets to the hill of stones and whispers into that Wisp it's all over for you dear one unless you kill her"

"I'm not going to kill her or anyone else what is it with you Dark Ones and killing?!" I snapped.

"Oh you don't really meant that and killing helps us get what us Dark Ones want"

"Yeah well I'm not a cold hearted murderer" I growled. "What does the hill of stones look like?"

"You're not thinking of magicing there are you?" Athena asked.

"Tell me" I demanded.

"I thought you didn't want to use Dark One magic" Athena teased.

"What does it look like?!" I demanded. "My patience wears thin so don't push me!"

"Well if you insist"

Athena then described to me what the Hill of Stones looked like and I imagined it in my mind. Sure enough a second later I was transported to where said location was. I hurried as fast as I could and soon a hill appeared with stones surrounding all around Merida. But it was too late because Merida had already whispered to the Wisp and the Wisp heard its owners call. It came out of the bag and started to flurry away.

"No!" I shouted and Merida turned around pointing her bow and arrow at me. "Do you have any idea what you just done?!"

"Aye that I do" the princess answered.

I started to circle around Merida like a predator did with its prey. The bow and arrow followed me.

"Stop" Merida said. "I don't know what kind of witch you are or what strange voices are in your wee head but I heard everything"

"What is she saying?" Athena interrupted. "Accent's a bit much no?"

"You don't know what you heard" I told Merida. "I can explain"

"I don't need your lies I need this Wisp and I need my brothers so turn around and go" Merida replied to me.

"She's daring you" Athena pointed out as I continued circling Merida.

"Now get out of here" Merida demanded her bow and arrow still aimed at me.

"Kill her" Athena ordered.

I ignored Athena's command and I still circled Merida.

"Don't test me witch!" Merida shouted.

"What are you waiting for Dark One? You know what you have to do now go ahead and rip her heart out" Athena stated.

 **Storybrooke  
Rumple's POV**

We all had gathered into Granny's waiting for the twister to arrive. David and Robin tied Zelena to a chair while everyone prepped for the twister's wrath. Belle and Gabriel already were taking cover clutching my niece to them. I held Dakota in my grasp while Hook turned to us.

"Well Crocodile it's coming how do you suggest we get this cyclone to take us to Zila and not Oz?"

I smirked before I conjured my wife's beloved blade Masamune.

"By using this"

"Whoa that's Mom sword" Dakota said.

I smiled at her before looking to everyone else.

"Ready?"

Everyone nodded and I smirked handing the wand over to Dakota and she took it. She waved it over Zila's sword and a second later the blade glowed a light shade of gold. The building then started to shake and while one hand gripped onto Masamune the other pulled Dakota close to my side. Dakota put the wand into her jacket and she buried her head against my chest as the windows in the diner started to break. I sensed my daughter was frightened and I kissed her forehead just as the twister finally lifted Granny's off of its foundation and into its grasp.

 **Enchanted Forest  
Zila's POV**

"Now's the time" Athena continued saying to me. "You want the Wisp? There's only one way now do it"

"I'm not going to kill her" I told Athena.

"You got that right" Merida replied to me and she released the arrow. I however caught it in my hand before it could even touch me. Merida's eyes widened in shock and she backed away as I released my hold on the arrow.

"Go on" Athena encouraged. "Use your anger, use your power"

Merida backed away behind a stone and I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath.

"I need to talk to her" I said.

"I don't want to talk to you Zila your new dark magic is clouding your judgment!" Merida shouted at me. I started my circular walking and Merida came out from behind the rock shooting another arrow at me but like before I caught it. I let it go as Merida strung another arrow ready.

"You need to find Merlin Dark One" Athena taunted as the arrow was released and I caught it once more. "You need that Wisp"

"Please don't" I begged Merida as I let go of the arrow and another one came towards me and I grabbed it again before I was harmed.

"Kill her" Athena encouraged on. Merida fired more hours but each time I caught them before they could hit me. "What are you waiting for? Kill her"

Merida fired five more rounds of hours but after stopping them each time I had enough.

"Stop!" I shouted and I threw the arrow down. I then used my dark magic to bring Merida up to me and when she was in front of me I thrust my hand into her chest and I pulled out her heart. While one half of me was enjoying this the other was screaming for me to stop. Merida was now bent over and she was at my mercy.

"Excellent now crush it" Athena suggested.

"No I won't" I told her.

"You can't ignore the desire to kill her Zila Night now do it crush her heart"

I finally obeyed and I started to crush Merida's heart when Rumple's voice called out.

"Zila!"

I perked my head up to see my husband rushing over to me with our daughter. Snow, David, Hook, Emma, Regina, Robin, Belle, Gabriel, and Henry were behind them. Rumple took my left hand into his and he held onto it.

"Don't"

"What? How are you all here?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter how love" Rumple said. Merida gasped and I looked into my mate's eyes.

"You don't know what's happening" I told him. "This is the only way to find Merlin he's the only one who can stop the darkness inside me"

"Quite right now crush it" Athena sneered.

Immediately Rumple looked over and he saw Athena's spirit like I did.

"I won't let you manipulate her" he growled to her.

"The only way to protect all of you"

"But to stop the darkness you're getting to let it consume you " Regina said.

"You don't know that" I replied looking to Regina.

"We're not going to take the chance" Dakota said taking out my dagger.

"No my jewel" Rumple said stopping Dakota from using the dagger to control me. "You can't do that this has to be your mother's choice"

"Don't listen to them" Athena growled. "They don't understand what's at stake

"You don't understand what's at stake if I don't find Merlin the darkness inside me will destroy all of you"

"Zila please no" Rumple suddenly placed a hand against my face and he made me look into his brown eyes.

"Being a Dark One destroys everyone near them"

"It didn't destroy you when we first met, it didn't turn you away and it's what made us fall in love"

"Oh please" Athena sneered. "Your just weak Rumplestiltskin"

"At least I'm not listening to you spirit" Rumple snapped at his sister's spirit.

"She has to die" Athena growled.

"No she doesn't" I replied finally. I then turned to Athena's spirit. "I have those who love me at my side and I won't let my darkness take over"

"You may say that now but later you will embrace the darkness inside you" Athena then disappeared. I then turned to Merida. "I'm so sorry"

I then thrust her heart back into her chest and she gasped for air. I then buried myself into Rumple's chest and my husband kissed my forehead as he wrapped his arms around me. My daughter put away my dagger before she walked over and I wrapped an arm around her so I held her close to me and her father.

 **Later.**

I watched as the Wisp fluttered about waiting for Merida.

"How are you feeling?" I asked as I approached the princess.

"Well for someone who just had their heart outside their chest and then returned to them grand" Merida joked.

"Thank you for understanding"

"No thank you Zila" Merida stating looking back to me.

"For what I nearly killed you?"

"Well aware" Merida replied with a smile. "Thank you for showing the darkness in you reminding me I've got darkness inside me too I was on my way to kill the people who took my brothers but maybe I'll show them mercy, mercy than can heal my divided land but someone's gonna get a right good punch to the gut for putting me through this"

"I would do the same" I chuckled. I gave Merida a pat on the shoulder before she and I parted ways. I made my way back to the others who had been waiting patiently for me.

"This isn't going to be easy" I said my loved ones.

"No it won't" Rumple agreed. "But as a Dark One myself I will be your guide dearie"

"That's better than having a spirit telling me to hurt those I love" I joked.

"Mom here" Dakota said handing my dagger over to me. "It's yours"

I took the blade from my daughter and looked to it. My name was on the center like Athena's had been only it read "Zila Night".

"The fight to control my darkness has just begun it's too much power and someone needs to watch me"

I then held my dagger out to Rumple.

"Zila" my mate began but I shook my head.

"You always trusted me with your dagger mate of mine so now I will trust you to wield mine, if I lose control of myself don't hesitate to command me from harming anyone"

"It won't come to that" Henry said coming over to me.

"I know kid" I gave my grandson a hug before I asked. "So are you guys going to tell me how you all got here?"

"It would be faster to show you" Rumple chuckled taking my hand into his after he put my dagger inside his jacket. Everyone led me to where Granny's diner was.

"Holy crap! You brought the damn diner!" I exclaimed.

The door opened and out came Granny with Leroy and some of the dwarves following behind. Granny joked about the generator was fine but the fryers were f**ked up. Suddenly the whines of horses were heard and we all turned to a group of horses galloping towards us. Rumple and I made everyone get behind us ready to use our magic if necessary. The knights on the horses came to a stop and I asked.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The man who looked like was the leader answered.

"I'm King Arthur of Camelot"

My jaw dropped in surprise and Rumple smirked as I quickly shook my head.

"We've come to find you" Arthur continued.

"Find us?" Hook asked.

"My lord they think their arrival is a surprise" one of the knights told Arthur.

"You were expecting us" Snow stated the obvious which got me to chuckle.

"It was Merlin" Arthur explained. "He prophesized your coming here a long time ago just as he prophesized many things"

"Merlin? Where is he?" I asked. "We're told that he's been missing"

"For years yes but not for much longer because according to his prophecy you're destined to reunite him with us now then if you'll all follow me"

"Where?" Dakota inquired.

"Why Camelot of course" Arthur answered with a smile. It was then we all followed Arthur and his men towards the direction of Camelot which was a fifteen minute walk from where Granny's had crashed. Upon arrival at Camelot men played trumpets announcing our arrival. My hand was still intertwined with Rumple's and Dakota's hand was in my other one as the doors to Camelot opened.

 **Six Weeks Later.  
Rumple's POV**

The last thing I remembered was everyone was entering Camelot and the next thing my mind was blank. It was the shaking of Granny's diner that made me wake up.

"Dad!" Dakota shouted.

"Over here my jewel" I called out to her.

Dakota was wearing a purple medieval gown as she crawled over and threw her arms around my neck. I kissed her forehead and as everyone else woke up I noticed that they were also wearing Enchanted Forest clothing. I looked down to see that I was wearing a golden poet shirt with a red vest over it. I had on black leather pants and I recognized this was the same outfit I wore back when Zila and I first fell in love. It was also one of her favorite outfits that I wore. The others were on their feet and the diner was a damn mess.

"What happened?" Snow asked. The doors to the diner opened and in came the dwarf Sneezy and his companion.

"We're back in Storybrooke" David answered.

"What are you guys doing here?" Sneezy asked.

"Bloody hell" Hook stated.

"This doesn't make any sense we were just walking into Camelot" Regina added.

"What the hell are we wearing?" Leroy demanded eying the clothes he wore. He then looked up to his fellow dwarf. "Sneezy what happened how long we were gone?"

"Six weeks" Sneezy answered.

This got everyone's attention alright.

"Our memories they're gone" David said.

"Again" Snow agreed.

I looked around and noticed that Zila was not with us.

"Where is my wife? Where is Zila?"

 **Zila's POV**

"Relax" I told everyone using my magic to appear before them. Everyone turned to me as I looked back at them. Rumple's eyes went wide when he saw that I was wearing the black outfit that I had seen in my visions. The black leather tank top followed by the matching leather pants and boots. A small train flowed behind me. On my upper arms I wore two silver arm bracelets and on my hands were black fingerless gloves that went underneath my elbow. I wore my sword and wolf pendants around my neck as well did I wear my engagement ring and wedding band on another silver chain. Masamune rested on my hip in its scabbard. My hair was in a braid and everyone backed away in fear when they saw me. "I'm right here"

Sparks of electricity sparked behind me.

"Zila what happened to you?" Belle asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" I answered entering the diner. I approached my beloved sister who shook with fear at the sight of me. "You went to Camelot to get the darkness out of me"

I placed a hand against my sister's cheek careful to not cut her with my now sharper looking nails that turned into lethal claws if I was angered.

"And you failed" I continued removing my hand away from her face.

Sneezy suddenly sneezed and I looked to him.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?"

I walked over to him and turned him into stone with my magic.

"There are no generals in this town anymore" I stated.

"Zila stop" Rumple said coming over to me. "That's enough"

I looked up to my mate, my husband, my equal, the male Dark One.

"Or what?" I teased him.

"Or I'll do exactly what you asked for me to do"

Rumple felt around his side but he looked down to realize my dagger wasn't with him.

"Looking for this?" I asked my mate holding up my dagger. Thunder rumbled outside as I gripped my dagger tightly. "No one is going to touch this dagger but me"

I brought my hand down that held my dagger and I looked to my daughter. I could see she was clearly afraid of me and I caressed her face with my free hand. I pressed a loving kiss against her forehead to prove I was no threat to her. Small tears went down my child's cheeks and I wiped them away. I gave her one last on her forehead before pulling away from her.

"I love you sweetheart"

"I know you do Mom" Dakota replied.

I smiled at her before I turned my attention to the others.

"Now for what you all did to me your about to be punished"

More people backed away from me when I said those words.

"Zila" Rumple said and I turned to my husband. "Love why are you doing this?"

I gave Rumple a smirk before I got closer to him and I pressed my lips against his in a loving kiss. I made it brief but I didn't want my mate to think I didn't love him or our child. I pulled away and answered.

"Because mate of mine I'm a Dark One"

I then disappeared leaving everyone behind in a cloud of crimson smoke.

 **0.0**

 **Whoa!  
Now I'm liking this new side of Zila!  
Thank you Kilalnara for suggesting the new nickname for Zila. "The Black Wolf"  
You go girl!**

 **More exciting chapters to come dearies and don't forget to watch the Once Finale tomorrow!**


	2. The Price

**Hello fellow Oncers sorry for the late update. Lol.**

 **Storybrooke** **Zila's POV**

"Zila Night, Zila Night, Zila Night"

"Sweetheart" I greeted my daughter as I appeared next to her. Dakota had summoned me to the docks and I wondered why she had called me. Last night I had scared her and I felt bad for doing that.

"Mom" Dakota said as she hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. I didn't want my only child to be afraid of me. I became the new female Dark One to protect her so she wouldn't have to endure such a fate. Dakota pulled away and said.

"What happened? Why are you like this now?"

"It's complicated my love" I answered her. I had my reasons for erasing everyone's memories and I wanted to keep it that way for now.

"I'm sorry Mom, whatever happened in Camelot, I'm sorry we failed you"

I placed a hand against her face.

"My sweet one I know what I said last night must have scared you but you and your father didn't fail me, everyone else did"

"Zila"

Dakota turned to see her father coming towards us. A smile came to my lips as my husband came to a stop next to her.

"Mate of mine"

"My jewel let me talk to your mother alone" Rumple said to our daughter. Dakota nodded before she turned to leave. We both waited till she was out of sight before our conversation continued.

"Zila what happened in Camelot?"

"I had my reasons why I cast the dark curse" I answered. "You are also a Dark One and when you did things you kept your reasons secret"

Rumple only nodded knowing I was right. I went to my husband and pressed a kiss against his lips so I could reassure him I was still the woman he fell in love with. My mate wrapped his arms around me and kissed me back. Through our mate bond I felt his sadness because he missed me not being beside him. I would be with him and Dakota again after things were taken care of. The two of us pulled away from one another so we could catch our breath.

"I love you Rumplestiltskin"

"I love you too dearie" my husband replied.

I smirked before I backed away and I used my magic to disappear in a cloud of crimson smoke.

 **Camelot**

 **Six weeks earlier.**

When we arrived in Camelot my mind was blown because it was nothing like it was in the stories I read growing up. But hey it was still cool to be in. Arthur introduced to his wife Guinevere and she was a pretty thing for a human. Arthur later was throwing a ball in our honor and this excited Dakota a little since this would be her first party. Now we all stood in front of a huge tree which was very pretty in the middle of a small courtyard.

"So the most powerful sorcerer in all the realms is stuck inside a bloody tree" Hook said. His comment got me to snort and Dakota chuckled.

"I said the exact same thing when I stood there" Arthur added.

"And you think we can get him out?" Emma asked.

"We don't think we know" Arthur answered and we all turned to him. "Merlin's prophecies are never wrong, why are you so eager to free him?"

David thank god decided to answer that question.

"Our home is being threatened by the female Dark One"

"I heard tales of Athena" Arthur began. "She was ruthless and I dare not speak her name, I pray Merlin can help but first we must free him from his prison" Arthur nodded at the tree. "It is said that one of you is "The Savior"

"I'm her" Emma answered stepping forward. "I just hope I will be enough to free Merlin from that tree"

"Well we have faith in you milady" Arthur beamed.

 **Storybrooke**

 **Rumple's POV**

I watched as my sister continued to sleep on my cot. I had used my magic to transfer her into my shop so I would keep an eye on her. The sand in the hour glass was still falling and I hoped Athena would eventually awaken.

"No improvement?" Dakota asked as she came up to my side.

"No love" I answered her. My daughter wrapped her arms around my neck and I placed a hand over one of hers.

"Things will get better Dad" Dakota reassured me.

A smile broke upon my lips when she said that. Despite Bae being gone I saw a lot of him in his sister. And for now having my daughter safe with me was what kept me to move forward.

 **Camelot.**

"I look weird in this" Dakota stated with a faint blush. She wore a purple strapless dress with pink rose designs on it. I chose to wear a dark blue dress similar to my daughters only it had straps that stopped at my upper arm level. Dakota's hair was in a braid while mine was loose. Dakota had a golden circlet on her which made her look even more breath taking. I chose not to wear anything in my hair since I would look like an idiot.

"You are beautiful my jewel" Rumple reassured our daughter admiring her. He wore a gold and red outfit that suited him well.

"I don't know how to dance Dad" Dakota said. Rumple and I looked to one another with smirks on our lips.

Then Rumple stepped forward while I used my magic to get some music going. Rumple gave Dakota a bow before he placed his right hand onto her waist. Instinctively Dakota placed her right hand into his left while her other went to his shoulder. Then father and daughter started to waltz making me want to squeal. Thirty minutes later we were at the ball and already Dakota was getting attention.

"She's becoming a young woman" I told Rumple as we danced to the music.

"It's no surprise since she has your looks" Rumple teased.

I smacked my husband on the arm in a playful manner before we continued to dance. Nearby Belle and Gabriel were enjoying themselves having a break from parenthood. Doc was watching Neal and Lisa so the two of them could have some time alone together. While dancing I noticed Henry was eying a pretty human girl near him. A smirk came to my lips.

"Check it out" I told Rumple. My mate looked to see our grandson and he smiled.

"Looks like a first crush perhaps I should"

"Not a chance he doesn't need dating advice from you" I stated firmly before I went over to Henry.

"You know kid you can go over and introduce yourself"

Henry turned to me.

"That's your strategy Grandma? Introduce yourself?"

"Think about it your from another land, your handsome, and you're the grandson of a Ogres War hero"

I then grabbed two drinks from a serving girl and gave them to Henry.

"Take a chance" I then winked at him.

Henry smiled before he took the drinks and headed towards the girl in question. Smiling I went back over to Rumple and my husband was smirking like a dork. The two of us then went back to dancing when suddenly there were yelps. We turned to see a man was about to stab Regina with a sword when Robin jumped on top of her assailant.

I drew Masamune out from under my dress and rushed forward. Just as the man was about to kill Robin, I thrust my blade into the man's shoulder and kicked him off of him. Regina ran to her beloved while guard's grabbed the man I just stabbed and took him away. I smelled blood and saw Robin was bleeding. Hook and David went to Robin and grabbed a hold of him We all followed as the pirate and former prince suggested one of the towers would be a good place to examine him. The tower was actually a potions room and Rumple cleared off the table as Hook and David placed Robin on it.

"Can you heal him?" Snow asked Regina.

Regina went to Robin and held her palms out. They glowed purple and she focused hard but nothing was happening. Robin then went into unconsciousness and Regina looked to the sword that had been used to try and kill her. Rumple went over to it and used his magic.

"It was enchanted by magic to kill you so your magic can't save him"

"I'll heal him" I volunteered which got everyone to look at me.

"Mom no"

"Zila" Rumple began.

"I'm not afraid of what my dark magic will do" I interrupted. "To fear something is to fear itself"

I then went over to Robin and was about to use my magic when.

"Atta girl" I looked up to see Athena's spirit looking amused as she sat in a chair. Rumple saw her too and glared at her. I ignored her and returned my focus onto Robin. My palm glowed gold and I moved it downwards healing whatever injury Robin sustained. I felt his wound heal and I breathed a sigh of relief as Robin woke up. Regina rushed to her beloved as Rumple came to me and kissed my forehead. I told my husband I needed a moment and I excused myself.

Using my dark magic again lit up the same flame of excitement I felt earlier. The same excitement that wanted me to keep my dark magic.

"You are liking the power you feel" Athena said to me.

"I did what was right" I told her.

Athena smirked before she eyed my wrist and I looked down to my hand. My wrist sparkled and that alarmed me. I pulled my hand away and walked past Athena not wanting to hear anymore from her tonight.

 **Storybrooke**

 **Zila's POV.**

Thanks to my curse I not only erased everyone's memories but I also brought the citizens of Camelot to this world. A furie had tried to take Robin to the Underworld but Regina was able to save him with the help of the others. I was back at my house that the werewolf couple who were my parents under the curse gave me. The lights in my house were out and I sat in the dining room stroking my dagger which sat on the table in front of me.

"What's the matter dear one? Feeling left out?" Athena's spirit called out.

"What are you doing here?" I asked not looking to her before I stood up taking my dagger into my grasp. Athena's spirit was leaning against the wall. "I already embraced the darkness inside me"

"You did but I'm back because there's more work to be done something bigger than both of us"

As she spoke I used my magic to open the door to the basement.

"As long as the dark ones existed one thing has always held us back" Athena continued. I began to climb the stairs that led me down to the basement. "The pull of the family who are so desperate to protect, the friendships that make it impossible to forget who we used to be, the magic that threatens to undo our most evil things, and worst of all the love that refuses to give up on us, you see no matter how hard we try we can't escape the reach, the light, but Zila Night you can change that, that's why you brought that sword here"

I came to a stop in front of Excalibur which was resting in its stone. The same markings that my dagger held matched those on the sword.

"You can do what no dark one before you has ever done, you can make that weapon whole again, and use it to sniff out the light forever"

I placed my dagger next to Excalibur looking at the markings on both blades. I then placed my knife next to the legendary sword.

"I cannot pull this sword out it requires a price" I told Athena looking to her.

She chuckled and replied.

"And we both know what that price is"

 **Uh oh.**

 **Looks like Zila knows who needs to pull out Excalibur.**


	3. Dreamcatcher

**Zila's POV**

I stared down at the sleeping Athena before me. While Rumple had been out of the shop, I was able to sneak in and retrieve the former female Dark One. She lay on the cot I conjured for her and shortly she would be awake.

"You know she doesn't look good if I say so myself" Athena's spirit said.

"You are the one who put her in this state" I told the spirit. "Unlike you my heart maybe touched my darkness but it hasn't made me evil"

Athena's spirit chuckled and I growled before conjuring a cut lass I had stolen from Hook's ship. I held it up high above the sleeping human like Athena.

"Quite a stroke of luck finding something that touched her broker when he was still a man"

Annoyed I turned to Athena's spirit.

"That wasn't luck I worked hard for this"

"That is true indeed how I'm so proud of seeing my sister-in-law as my successor"

"Quiet" I told her before focusing my attention back to Athena. Using my magic the cut lass turned into black dust and ash which I sprinkled over Athena's sleeping form. A sigh of relief came out of my lips as Athena's eyes slowly moved before they opened. Immediately upon seeing me fear came into her blue eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she demanded. "You're the female Dark One now, not me"

"That's right" I began. "You're not dark but you are also not light, your heart is a blank state, and that makes you useful"

I then pressed a hand to her shoulder.

"Relax I am not going to hurt you Athena, I just need your help and afterwards I will let you go"

"What is it you need from me?" Athena asked still unsure if I was threat or not.

"I need you to do something that only a hero can do, and not just any hero, the purest who's ever lived, I need for you to pull out Excalibur"

 **Enchanted Forest/Camelot**

I was in the potions room in the tower and I think I had something when Rumple came through the door looking worried. I didn't like the look on his face and set the book down.

"What is it?"

"Arthur knows you're the new female Dark One"

"What the hell?How?!" I exclaimed.

"Long story but I was able to freeze Snow and Charming before they even spoke to me, they're under a spell thanks to Arthur"

I frowned because this wasn't good. If Arthur knew I was the new female Dark One it would only be a matter of time until Rumple was found out. Rumple noticed my stress and he placed a hand upon my face. He pressed his forehead against mine.

"Your dagger is safe and it will always be"

I smiled and pressed a kiss against my mate's lips. Even after 30 years of marriage and being under the curse for 28, our bond was still strong. After I pulled away from Rumple I showed him what I found in the book.

"Arthur wants my dagger because it's the other half to Excalibur"

Rumple's eyes widened in shock.

"The first Dark One had been female and eventually she used her dark magic to create another dagger, she found a man who was suffering and tethered him to the new dagger, thus creating a male Dark One"

"Damn" Rumple said.

"I also think I found a spell to get Merlin out of that tree but I will need help, and I don't want Arthur getting suspicious of you"

"I'll keep a low profile" Rumple reassured me. I flashed a smirk at my husband before I began to think about my plan to get Merlin"

 **Storybrooke**

After Athena had something to eat I took her to see where Excalibur was. She eyed the sword in awe and I smirked. She then turned to me.

"You have so much power now Zila why do you need Excalibur?"

"When you were the Dark One you kept your plans secret"

"True and in the end they cost me my child and almost my brother"

"Diana died thanks to Zelena, you are not to blame"

I had a plan to deal with Zelena later for now Excalibur needed to be pulled out.

"Merida" I called out.

The red haired princess appeared behind us.

"Yes? Dark One?"

"Take Athena and start training"

"How long do you intend to keep my heart and threaten me?" she asked.

"As long as it takes me to get what I want"

"Maybe, but I think I can break your spell"

She then lunged forward and I quickly used Masamune to block her sword from touching me. Her heart appeared in my hand.

"Take her" I commanded. I didn't squeeze her heart but she knew I was the one in power here. Merida nodded and she went to Athena. Once she grabbed a hold of her and using my dark magic I sent them away.

 **Rumple's** **POV**

Things in the past few days have been stressful for all out the residents of Storybrooke and Camelot. My sister had disappeared and I knew Zila had taken her. So to lift everyone's spirits Henry suggested a get together. But actually my grandson wanted to get to know a girl from Camelot better. Both David and I teased him which made Henry blush and Dakota scolded me for embarrassing him.

"We need to find Athena" I told the Charming's along with Henry, Dakota, and Belle.

"Most likely Mom has her somewhere" Dakota suggested.

I nodded before it hit me.

"Zila's other house where she lived before the curse broke"

"She won't just let us come in there" Regina said.

"I can handle her spells dearie" I relied to Regina.

"I think I have an idea, Violet's horse escaped from the stables, Calador spooked him"

Dakota blushed and rubbed the back of her head.

"Alright Henry you and your aunt go distract Zila while we do the rest" Regina told her son. Henry nodded and Dakota smirked before using her magic to transport themselves closer to Zila's house. Knowing my grandson and daughter they would keep my wife distracted long enough for us to find out what she was hiding.

 **Dakota's POV**

"So who is this girl you fancy?" I inquired from Henry.

"A girl that came from Camelot" Henry explained. "She's really nice"

I smirked before patting his back and we came upon my mother's house. The front door opened and Mom came out. Her train wasn't flowing behind her but she still looked bad ass in black.

"I sensed you two were coming" Zila greeted coming over to us. She first hugged me before doing the same to Henry.

"Grandma my friend's horse is missing wanna help find him?"

"Sure I could use a break from being cooped in there" Mom answered nodding to the house behind her.

"She says her horse likes pumpkin" Henry added.

"And I know where to start looking" I finished.

"Very well while we look you can tell me more about your friend kid" Mom said to Henry with a wink. My nephew blushed before Mom nodded for us to follow her and we did. We piled into her Black Jeep Cherokee and it wasn't long until we were on the road heading towards a pumpkin farm.

 **Enchanted Forest**

"Alright Regina this might not be easy for you" I told the Evil Queen as I sat my stuff down. In order to free Merlin my spell would need a tear. A tear from someone who lost a loved one. Rumple was able to transport a frozen Charming and Snow to Granny's.

"You don't seem to be exactly evil Zila" Emma said as I finished prepping for the spell.

"I've noticed that too" Regina agreed. I only shrugged before placing a dream catcher before Regina. Since I was a Dark One now I picked up the hobby of making dream catchers whenever I couldn't sleep. I didn't have much but a few had already been made. I sat down before her and held a newly made dream catcher up.

"Look into the circle" I explained to Regina before handing over the dream catcher to her. I then used my magic to activate a memory. Regina's memory from before she was a queen appeared and beside Regina was her first true love Daniel. Coram stood in front of the couple. After Regina embraced her mother Cora pulled Daniel aside. Then she thrust her hand into his chest and pulled out his heart.

Already I could tell Regina was saddened by seeing this memory that made her heart turn dark. A tear slid down Regina's face and I was quick to collect it in my flask. I then conjured a hanker chief and gave it to her.

"I'm sorry you went through that" I told her meaning every word.

"Same here" Emma added. "I never thought a mother could do something like that"

Regina wiped her face with a hand and told us.

"She thought it was for the best"

 **Storybrooke**

Thanks to the kids I was able to get everyone inside Zila's house. The house hasn't changed much since I last was in it. Several dream catchers were on the coffee table in the living room and one was on the table in the kitchen. It took me a few minutes to locate a strong source of magic and it was coming from the door that led to the basement. I opened the door and the others followed. The basement had rock like walls and the ground had dark red colored stones in it. Up ahead was a rock and in it was Excalibur .

"Now we know why she's been guarding this place" Regina said not believing her eyes.

"Indeed" Hook agreed.

"Holy crap is that Excalibur?" Emma asked.

"Yes dearie it is" I answered her as we all approached the legendary sword. "And look at the markings"

"They match your daggers" Belle stated eying Excalibur with interest.

"The hell she want with this?" Regina asked looking up to me.

"Zila's dagger is the other half of this sword, the first dark one was a woman, if the sword is whole again Excalibur can be used for two reasons, one is to use the sword to rid dark magic forever" I then paused.

"And the other option is to destroy light magic" Belle added.

 **Zila's POV**

There was no one at the pumpkin farm when we arrived. I'm pretty sure the owner would have bolted if he saw me. My daughter and grandson followed. A horse suddenly neighed and a second later a sorrel colored horse galloped over with Firestorm trotting in behind him.

"I will need to talk with Calador about spooking the horses" Dakota joked as I approached the horses. Violet's horse snorted and I placed a hand onto his nose. Being a dark one usually freaked out most animals but Violet's horse wasn't scared of me today. He snorted again and he started to relax while Henry came over. Firestorm neighed a greeting as I approached him. I haven't seen the stallion in awhile I would ride him back to the stables myself.

Henry finally had a hold of Violet's horse and I beamed at him proudly.

"Now that you got your girls horse don't you have a dance to go to?"

Henry blushed and I chuckled before I kissed his forehead. I then helped him onto the horses back before I hoisted Dakota onto Firestorm. Once she was on did I climb onto the stallion's back. I rode with Henry until we got to the town border and we parted ways there. I took Storm back to the stable and with Dakota's help we brushed down the stallion and refreshed his food and water. Dakota was going to the festivities with her friends and I was glad she was having a chance at a normal life. I kissed her goodbye before I used my magic to return to my car.

 **Camelot**

"Go ahead love Arthur could be here any second" Rumple said to me. Regina, Emma, Rumple, and I stood in the courtyard in front of the tree Merlin was trapped in. I nodded and began to pour the right ingredients into a single goblet. Regina then handed over the flask that contained her tear which I took. I poured the tear into the goblet and at first dark grey smoke began to emit from the goblet before it disappeared.

"What the f**k?" I said not believing my eyes. "Why the hell didn't it work?"

"It should have worked" Regina agreed.

"Regina" Rumple began looking to his former student. "Your heartbreak wasn't strong enough"

"What?!" Regina scoffed looking to my husband.

"Your tear was real and so was the pain but you have Robin now, you moved one and healed" I told Regina.

"So what do we do now?" Emma asked.

"Hey"

We all turned to see Henry and he looked really upset. Immediately I got into Grandma mode as Regina and Emma got into Mom mode.

"Sorry I'm late" Henry apologized coming to a stop in front of us.

"You okay kid?" Emma asked her son.

"Yeah I'm fine" Henry lied.

"No your not what happened?" Regina inquired. Both of them placed a hand on Henry's shoulders.

"I don't want to talk about it" Henry replied. It was my turn to come over to my grandson. I placed a hand against his face.

"Something happened with Violet right?"

Earlier Emma and Regina informed me they encouraged Henry to tell Violet how he felt towards her. And apparently it didn't go in his favor.

"I tried doing what you said" Henry started. "I tried acting like myself and she didn't want anything to do with me"

My heart broke for my grandson and I kissed his forehead before backing away so his mother's could comfort him. I went over to Rumple who no doubt felt bad for his grandson.

"Poor lad" my mate said.

Regina used a piece of cloth and collected one of Henry's tears. Regina then turned to me and I realized Merlin could be freed. I was about to walk over when Arthur's voice shouted.

"Stop!"

We all turned to see Arthur with some of his knights coming towards us.

"Stay away from the tree"

Immediately Rumple and Regina pushed me and Henry behind them. Emma stood next to my husband ready to use her light magic if necessary.

"I won't ask twice, you and your people have done nothing but lie to me ever since you got here" Arthur turned to Emma. "Your no Savior, you're a fraud"

"Go ahead and call me a fraud again I dare you" Emma hissed.

"We welcomed you, celebrated you, and in return you bring the Dark Ones into the heart of my kingdom" Arthur then pointed at me and Rumple. Rumple was getting angry and I placed a hand onto his shoulder to calm him down. "Endangering all whom live here, give me the female Dark Ones dagger!"

"You want my wife's dagger?" Rumple hissed coming forward. He conjured a flame into his palm. "Come and get it"

Regina then handed me the cloth with Henry's tear and I placed it into the goblet. A second later both black and white magic came to life and it swirled around me. Arthur called out to attack but Regina and Rumple unleashed their flames at Arthur and his knights.

Both the black and white magic entered inside me and soon I held out my hands guiding it towards the tree. The tree became enveloped with the dark and light magic and I continued to guide the magic so its purpose could be fulfilled. I grunted before I unleashed the last of the magic and the ribbons of light and dark magic separated and faded within the night. The impact made Arthur along with Rumple, Regina, Henry, and Emma fall to the ground.

I panted because using all that magic wore me out. As I caught my breath I looked up and the tree was gone. A cloaked figure stood in the trees place and I sensed the powerful magic from within him. The cloaked figure then removed his hood and I looked into the face of Merlin for the first time.

He was a young thing and he didn't seemed surprised to see me. A smile came to his lips.

"I've been waiting for you Zila"

Form some reason Merlin looked familiar to me but I couldn't remember where. Merlin then turned to Arthur.

"And you the boy who would be king, my great hope, how you've disappointed me"

"I disappointed you? You gave me false prophecies, sent me on an impossible quest, you ruined my life!" Arthur yelled drawing out his part of Excalibur.

"Put it away Arthur" Merlin said. "We both know that broken sword can't hurt me"

Arthur hesitated before putting his blade back into its scabbard.

"This is not finished" the King said before he turned around and took his leave with his fellow knights following behind him.

 **The Next Day Morning.**

I watched as Merlin held his hands up and he started to use his magic to undo the spell on Snow and David. The couple glowed purple for a few seconds before the light faded. I sensed the spell was gone from Emma's parents and Emma breathed a sigh of relief. Snow and David looked around in confusion before they finally realized the spell they were under was gone.

Snow went to her daughter and hugged her.

"There that should do it" Merlin said looking over to me.

I nodded in thanks before David looked to me and Rumple.

"Zila if we knew how bad Arthur was we would have never confronted him on our own"

"You and your mate were only doing what you thought was best, besides Merlin was able to free you"

Just as I said that a whirl of crimson smoke appeared next to Rumple and Dakota emerged from it.

"Holy crap you're the great Merlin?!" she exclaimed eying Merlin with interest. Snow and David turned to the powerful wizard as well.

"Merlin?"

Merlin gave my daughter along with Charming a wave.

"Expecting someone older I take it?" the mage asked in amusement.

"Ya that pretty much sums it up" Dakota added.

"Yes well let's just say that being a tree good for your skin"

"Now the you are released" Rumple interrupted. "Can you free Zila from the darkness she now wields?"

Merlin looked to me before eying Rumple. It didn't take long for him to realize we were husband and wife. He then eyed Dakota in interest and our daughter blushed. Merlin then returned his gaze to me again.

"Sure but it won't be easy"

"I'm an optimist" I told the mage. "I became Athena's successor to save my child from this fate"

Merlin looked to Dakota again. A smile came to lips.

"I can see why your child is very beautiful and no mother wants to see their child suffer"

Dakota rubbed the back of her head and chuckled lightly before Merlin focused his attention back to me. He then walked over and came to a stop before me and Rumple.

"Darkness like this takes a hold of the person, finds its way deep inside where nobody else can see, so if I am to free you from its grasp, I must know one thing, Zila is your heart truly ready to be free? Because it is as much up to you as it is with me"

 **Storybrooke**

As soon as I appeared in front of Regina's house she opened the door.

"Zila"

"Hello" I greeted Regina.

"What the hell is going on? What are you doing?"

"I wanted to make sure Henry is alright"

"That's not what I mean, you took our memories, and now Athena, what are you trying to do?"

I remained silent it was too soon to reveal the truth why I took everyone's memories.

"Zila" Regina began. "There is nothing you can't come by from if you just tell us"

"What I'm doing is my business and it's for the best trust me"

"I was starting to and like Henry I was seeing the good in you, but I was wrong, I thought you could be different, I thought you could escape the darkness but then you had to go and rip a thirteen year old girls heart out"

"What?"

Regina held up one of my dream catchers.

"Now your breaking and entering?"

"Oh no you don't get to be self righteousness with me" Regina continued. "Not after what you've done, Henry saw what you did, he's devastated"

"I returned her heart and tried to redeem myself to him"

"Redeem yourself? By reuniting a girl and her horse well let me guess you let the damn thing out in the first place"

"Calador scared that poor gelding which is why it fled" I argued and turned around. "Everything would have been fine if you stayed out of it"

The two of us a were silent for a few moments before I turned back to Regina.

"We were running out of time in Camelot and what I did was the only way to free Merlin afterwards I returned Violet's heart"

Regina froze when I said this to her.

"Merlin? We've freed Merlin back in Camelot?" she asked.

"Yes and what followed afterwards didn't lift the darkness out of me, something you and everyone else will know soon enough"

I turned away from Regina again so she wouldn't see a few tears slide down my face.

"Tell Henry I'm sorry"

I then used my magic to leave Regina's place. I appeared in the woods behind my home and made my way through them. It was a good fifteen minute walk until I came upon a very large cave entrance. As I entered it I used my dark magic to light up the candles as I passed. I stopped walking as I came upon the main chamber. Jewels, gold, gemstones and other riches littered the floor. And sitting in a corner next to a large mountain of treasure was Smaug.

"It would seem you are adjusting well to this realm my friend" I told the fire drake coming up to him.

"It will suffice and now you are close by"

I chuckled and came to a stop next to Smaug's great head. I stroked his snout and leaned my body against his jewel encrusted chest. Thanks to his magic Smaug created a glamour spell so no one in town could see him. He tended to hunt a half hour away from Storybrooke where there was plenty of food.

"Dark times are ahead my friend" Smaug told me.

"Yes they are but in the end my plan will succeed"


	4. Athena's Redemption

**Athena's POV**

Merida's training was wearing me down big time. It seemed no matter how hard I tried with the red headed princess I was no closer to becoming a hero. At the moment Merida was away answering a call to Zila. Even though I was no longer a dark one I could tell Zila was enjoying her new powers. But what was weird I didn't sense evil within her.

If I wanted to escape from here it was now. I quickly looked around making sure Merida or Zila weren't around before I stood up. I was dressed in warm clothing thanks to Zila. I wore a long sleeved black shirt with jeans and tennis shoes.

I also had a jacket which I was grateful for. I couldn't be that far from town and I ran for it. There was one person who could keep me safe and it was Rumple. I just hoped he still didn't hate me as I ran for my life.

 **Rumple's POV**

When I opened the door to my shop so I knew immediately someone was here. I really should get a security system because I've had enough of people breaking and entering into my own damn store. I walked towards the back office and there on the cot was my sister. She immediately stood up and rushed over to me.

It wasn't long until the two of us were hugging one another.

"Are you alright?" I demanded to her after we pulled apart from our embrace.

"Yes I'm fine Zila hasn't hurt me" she reassured me. "She wants me to pull out Excalibur for her, I was able to get away but I'm scared brother"

"Your safe with me" I reassured her as I wrapped one arm around her to soothe her nerves. Afterwards I made her sit down on the cot while I made us some tea. Thankfully I had her favorite flavor which was jasmine.

"How long was I asleep?" Athena inquired as I handed her a cup of tea.

"Six weeks" I answered.

"Holy s*t"

A smile came to my lips when she swore like Zila. I continued with the tale that we had been in Camelot but a dark curse was casted and our memories in the Enchanted Forest were gone.

"She must have a reason why she did that" Athena said. "As dark ones we have our reasons, which reminds me when I was with Zila I sensed no evil in her"

That got me to arch an eyebrow. All Dark Ones had evil in them the reason why Zila didn't was a puzzle. I had sensed and felt Zila's darkness but no evil. Perhaps I would need to find out what was going on. Athena suddenly paled and she set her cup down on the desk next to her.

"What is it?" I asked now worried.

"She's here" Athena said and I heard glass being shattered. I stood up and came out from behind the curtain to see none other than Princess Merida. Athena came up to my side.

"I told Zila you wouldn't be daft enough to seek shelter in your brother's shop, but she said you wouldn't be able to resist nor seeing your sibling"

"Merida you don't have to do this" Athena said to the red headed princess.

"I tried to fight it but I couldn't!" Merida exclaimed. "So now your fate is up to you"

Merida then strung an arrow to her bow and Athena pulled me into the back office. She shut the door behind us and suddenly the arrow came through the wall and pierced Athena's upper arm. She screamed in pain and I quickly used my magic to take us to her house. Athena's home was a bit larger than mine and it was dusty and needed some cleaning.

"Here let me see that" I told my sister as I pulled off her jacket. She winced and whimpered in pain. I removed the arrow out of her arm and quickly healed her wound with my magic.

"Thank you" Athena said to me. She then stood up and went to take a shower. She returned to twenty minutes later dressed in new clothes. She had a look of determination on her face.

"As long as Zila has Merida's heart, that princess won't stop"

Uh oh I didn't like that long in her eyes. I was about to protest when Athena shook her head and suddenly smirked at me.

"I think I have a way to return Merida's heart to her, I just hope it works and I'll need your help Rumple"

She then told me of her plan which I didn't like but I agreed to help her. Dakota thankfully was with Belle for a few hours which would help. After the sun went down my sister and I got into my car and drove for the town line. Once arriving the two of us got out.

"I hope this plans of yours works" I said to my sister.

"It will" she answered with confidence. "I may no longer be a dark one, but I still have tricks up my sleeve"

"Something you learned from our father"

Athena's smirk grew wider confirming my statement.

"Your confidence will be your downfall"

Athena and I looked to see Merida standing in front of the town line.

"I'm not afraid of the female Dark One" Athena said calmly. "It's time that I stopped being a damn coward, and I'm not scared of you either"

"Well you should be because now she's making me drink this" Merida said holding up a small bottle. She then drank the contents before smashing the flask onto the pavement. For a moment nothing happened then Merida's body began to twitch.

Black smoke then surrounded her and when it cleared a very large bear stood in her place.

"Rumple go!" Athena shouted.

I immediately used my magic to transport myself to safety.

 **Athena's POV**

Merida roared and I turned around and ran for it towards the woods. My goal was to lure the princess into the woods before I went through with my plan. As I continued to run through the dark woods I wished I had Zila's sight as a werewolf. My breath was starting to get shorter and my chest hurt. Ignoring the pain I continued running until I found Rumple.

"She's coming" I told him.

My brother nodded before handing over a vial full of squid ink. It would be used to temporarily freeze Merida and then I could enact my plan. A snarl made me turn and Merida growled as she approached. She then got onto her hind legs and it was then I threw the squid ink onto her. Merida snarled as she became frozen in place and I fished out the potion hidden in a pouch. I threw the pouch into Merida's fanged mouth.

Merida roared again before tan smoke surrounded did her. A second later the princess returned to her human form and she lay on her back. The squid ink released its hold and I rushed over to Merida. She was unconscious and she was alright. Rumple came over to me and I stood back up. My brother then drew me into a hug and I blushed but hugged him back.

"I'm proud of you" he said to me.

A few tears slid down my face when he said those words to me.

 **Zila's POV**

I looked at Excalibur as I sensed my husband, sister-in-law, and Merida enter the basement.

"She bested me fair and square" Merida shouted to me.

"I was getting worried, for a moment I thought I was going to have drag you here myself"

I then turned to face my company. My heart hurt a little when I saw my husband. I had missed him greatly these past few days.

"Well a hero never runs away from his or her problems" Athena began as she approached me. "Now as a former dark one I know you won't stop causing havoc until I pull that sword from that stone"

"Good then we understand each other" I replied.

"And I also know that you won't be able to resist in making a deal, so I how about this I pull Excalibur in exchange for Merida's heart?" Athena offered.

"And my brother's, I want to know what happened to them" Merida added. Athena walked past me and stood before Excalibur.

I turned to my sister-in-law.

"Do you really think your in a position to make deals?" I asked her.

"That's exactly what I think" Athena answered me coming to a stop in front of Excalibur. I then conjured Merida's heart and squeezed it slightly commanding Merida to come closer to me within my thoughts. I then placed the heart back into her chest and she gasped.

"I wasn't going to kill you and I keep my word, now you are free"

"And her brothers?" Athena asked.

"Safe and alive with their mother, now get on with it" I demanded turning to Athena.

"Wait dearie what happens if she can't pull the sword from the stone?" Rumple asked me.

"I will find another way then, I have no intentions of harming her" I reassured my mate. Athena then looked to Rumple.

"Just in case this doesn't work, I want you to know that I'm sorry Rumple, for everything, if I had to do it all again, I would make sure I am the sister you deserved from the very start, I would change everything for your sake"

"It's never too late" Rumple answered. I could tell this change in Athena meant a lot to him. I was also proud of my sister-in-law and I hoped she would continue her path to redemption.

Athena smiled before turning back to look at Excalibur. She placed a hand onto the sword's hilt and pulled. Excalibur's blade came out of the stone with ease. Rumple's eyes widened and Athena's did too.

"Well, a deal is a deal" Athena said before placing Excalibur onto the stone. I walked over to the stone and picked up the broken sword while Athena said to me.

"Now you may have Excalibur but you made one mistake in all of this, a terrible mistake, you've turned me into a hero"

"There are heroes all over this town and not one of them has been able to stop me yet" I told her simply.

"Well that's because none of them are me" Athena answered.

I remained silent while Athena and Merida left leaving Rumple behind so he and I could talk.

"You plan on reuniting the blade with your dagger" my mate said to me.

"Yes soon you will understand why I erased everyone's memories mate of mine"

I then turned to Rumple. I approached him and placed a hand above his heart.

"However the price for reforming Excalibur will cost me, not my life, but to remain the female Dark One"

Rumple's eyes watered and a few tears slid down his face. I kissed the away before pressing my lips against his to comfort him. The kiss calmed him down and afterwards I pulled away.

"When we were in Camelot I learned of a prophecy one that I will share with you soon, for now take care of our daughter"

"She misses her mother" Rumple said to me. I smiled and responded.

"And I miss her very much"

Rumple placed our foreheads together and the two of us shared a moment before he pulled away. I watched him go up the stairs and out of sight.


End file.
